Reverse Feelings
by SavageLilligant
Summary: Two very different people found, are about to learn something very special, and discover something very interesting. Each other Reverse Fall AU


A Reverse pine Story!

 **Anomaly –noun, deviation from the common rule, type, arrangement, or form.**

 **Enigma- noun, person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand.**

(Mystery Mansion)

"But mister Pines I cannot just stand by with my mouth shut anymore," said the maid walking side by side with the owner of the mansion. A man wearing a white tuxedo named Stan Pines. The two were on the second floor of the house as she was trying to file a complaint to her boss.

"Where is all this coming from, when you started working for us I told you we have very different ways in which we handle things," said Stan trying to calm her down.

"I understood that, but what I wasn't expecting, well this whole house is… evil. You are the greediest man I've ever met, and then there is that strange sad girl that you have working for you, but of all those things the only thing I can't stand is those twins. They, I don't know there is something not right about them, and now I know what it is."

"Really now, and how did you discover this… thing?"

"While I was cleaning I found a weird symbol, I followed all the clues and found well something evil, I can't stay here." Said the maid shaking as every word escape her mouth.

"I understand so what can I do to make sure you don't go and ruin our act?"

"I want thirty percent of the profit from every show just to keep me away from the police, or in your case a church."

"Is that all? Of course, well in that case I am going to miss your cookies best in the world really, but what can I do? By the way if we are going to be honest, I am going to need those pearls you stole back."

"What?" Ask the maid touching her necklace.

"Oh you thought I didn't know, I let it go because you looked so good in them, but seeing that you're quitting, I guess I'm going to have to make it look better for me by just firing you."

"Fire, whatever as long as I get my cut, deal?"

"Deal," said Stan shaking her hand. "Of course we are going to need everything you promises to give us when you signed up to work for us."

"Excuse me?" ask the ex-maid

"Nothing too extreme your uniform, keys, soul..."

"Soul?"

"Yeah Ms. Dana you're fired," said Stan pushing her down the flight of stairs. After a splat was heard Stan grabbed his bell. "Soos clean up." Seemly out of nowhere a man dressed in black with a blue question mark on his shirt walked to the room. "There you are can you clean that up."

"What did she do?"

"Quit"

"Oh, okay I'll just take her down to the cellar, I think Mabel might like to toy around with her."

"Speaking of Mabel tell the twins to prepare for the show, Wendy is already getting butts in chairs, I want to make some money!" said Stan turning around to stare at a painting of the Pine Family. Stan and the twin. Mabel, and Dipper Pines after the brutal murder of their parents the twins found themselves alone in an orphanage, as the lawyers started to look for ways to contact their only living family member Stan. The kids were first put under the light of the stage as talk show guest for charity, and other investigation shows. The twins hated this type of publicity. They were never taken seriously they were just another charity case. Despite the numerous interviews and the countless case flies the police weren't any closer to close the case of the twins' parents' murder. The truth of the matter is that they weren't looking at the right places.

While it is true that the police searched every corners, asked every thug, and looked through almost every angle there was one thing they miss. There is an even darker corner of this world they never considered…magic. The demons that keep you up at night, what they never considered is that those demons are real.

Finally freed from prison Stan Pines re-united with the twins, or in this case meet them for the first time and together they pulled back all the curtains and introduced the world to magic. The sun started to rise as a group of men wearing strange white suits started to pitch the tent where the twins would perform. The chairs were being put in place and the lights were all being put in their proper places. All that was left was for the twins to wake up.

At another quieter part of the town of Gravity Falls, was a small tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack where another young man was also waking up from one of his repeating nightmares. Gideon is a small, pale boy with white hair who loves mysteries. Which so happens to be the best thing that the town has to offer, there is always something to solve, something to see, and people willing to look for the unknown. The small pale boy walked downstairs, were his mom, and dad were waiting for him to start breakfast.

"Morning…" yawned Gideon.

"Hello sleepy head," said his mom.

"Breakfast, nice!"

"Eat all you like I know you have a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah Pacifica, and I are going to see the mystery twins," said Gideon taking bites of his sandwich.

"Yes well you know I don't like those Pines, nothing against the kids is that Stan guy that I don't like, something about him seems off."

"No… the twins are just as bad."

"Oh than why go to their show?"

"Oh, well Pacifica really wants to go see it," even though he feels guilty about lying to his parents Gideon wasn't about to tell them that all that what he is going to do is sneak in the back and find a way to defeat the twins. Ever since they moved in it felt like they took over the town, and there was nothing he could do. While they usually stood out of each other's way Gideon knew that one day he was going to fight the twins, and he wanted to be prepare. All that he knew about their power is that Mable seems to have more mental strength than her brother. However she never goes for the fast kill, instead she plays around with her victim. He seen her rip an enemy's arm off, followed by the leg, and finally head, but not after watching it bleed for what felt like hours. A stretched out fight against Mabel would only benefit her. Which means he needs to go for the quick kill, but then comes Dipper. Easily his rival, Dipper is more aggressive than Mable. Always carrying a knife with him, he loves close combat, or at least a short but satisfying fight. Clearly a master of hand to hand, he is not going to last long against him. So now the question that has kept him awake at night is, "Do they have a weakness?" and today he is going to find out.

"Well just to make sure you kids are safe, I'm giving Robbie a day off to watch over you two."

"What why?"

"Because he is a responsible young man, I'm sure he is going to take good care of you two."

This was going to create some problems, Robbie is smart guy, and everyone likes him, so he is going to take his babysitter job seriously. On the other hand he could use him to keep Pacifica save, while he looks around their trailer. "Cool, I'm sure Pacifica would love to have him around, you know how she is with boys… speaking of which I should call her to see if she hasn't forgotten." Gideon excused himself out of the table in order to call his partner in crime. The one and only Pacifica Northwest.

(Northwest Mansion)

The Northwest are the most powerful family in town. Their influence can be felt all the way back to the founding of the city, and ever since they stand as one of the best families in town. The poster child of the family's future was the blond bombshell with a heart of gold Pacifica Northwest. A happy go lucky girl she always found to bright side of everything. Even when she discovered that her whole family history was a lie, she took it as a reason to why she is so unique. Never an early bird it was Gideon phone call that woke her up. Quickly jumping out of bed Pacifica let out a bright smile, and pick up her phone.

"HELLLOOOO!"

"Hey Pacifica what's up?"

"Not much Gidy, just waking up so what are we doing today, a ghost mystery, murder, or conspiracy?"

"What no, see I knew you were going to forget!"

"What?"

"Today, we are going to watch the mystery twins."

"Ohh right, OMG this is going to be so much fun, wait aren't they like our enemies or something?"

"Right listen, I'm going to sneak in the back, while you stay and watch the show."

"What! No way I want to be James Bond too."

"No way too dangerous, and beside you get to stay with Robbie, and I know how dreamy he is."

"What no I liked him like a week ago, I am so over him, I want to be a spy too, come little bro."

"No I need you to just enjoy the show can you promise me that? And stop calling me little bro" Pacifica is not just taller than Gideon, she was also older than him.

"Fine scouts honor."

"Alright look I'll pick you up in a few hours before the show, later."

"Later…" said Pacifica hanging up the phone. "Little those he know that I was never a scout."

(Pines' Mansion)

In a darkly light room, with nothing but candles and a window lighting the room were the twins sitting on their own chairs. Mabel was finishing up stitching together her new doll, whether the hair belong so someone they just killed or not, was a question saved for another time. Dipper on the other hand, always the scholar type was reading from his favorite book, _1._

"The show is about to start brother, do you think we should change things up?" ask Mabel.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know we could set ourselves on fire and walk out like nothing happen, or you could have me cut in half, the people will love it."

"Those people will be fine with whatever we give them they're not that hard to impress, why do you care so much all of the sudden, who do you want to impress."

"No one, but If some guy sees us, and wants to talk to me, I mean us."

"I see, you just can't turn every boy you meet into one of your toys."

"Why not?"

"I don't know listen your new found hormones are really starting to get on my nerves."

"You're just saying that because you have yet to hit puberty," chuckle Mabel

"I too have hit Puberty, I am just not as open as you are about it."

"So you're saying you've found a love interest?"

"Hardly all the women in this town already eat from the palm of my hand, I'm looking for someone to stand by my side, not a slave."

"That's very emotional brother, I had no idea you held love in such high praise."

"Well if we are being honest than yes I due, I want love the way… the way mom and dad showed us."

"I see I believe you'll find love like that somehow brother, but for now the only love we need is the adoring eyes of the stage. The people wanting to know us, and want to be like us, come brother it's show time." The twins wasted no time heading to the limo that was taking them to the event. Posters were hung all over the town.

ONE NIGHT ONLY WITNESS THE AMAZING MYSTERY TWINS

DON'T TRUST REALITY

Gideon stood on his front porch waiting for Robbie to arrive, so that they could go pick up Pacifica. A small car pulled up in front of the Shack as a young man wearing a clean pair of jeans, with a button up shirt, with a sweater vest over it. The young man adjusted his glasses as he looked down to see Gideon waiting for him. "Hey little man."

"Hey Robbie."

"Ready to go."

"Yeah," said Gideon entering the car. "Do you remember where Pacifica lives?"  
"Oh I don't know is it the big house a top of the hill, how could I miss it, don't forget to buckle up."

Finally arriving at the Northwest gates, the duo quickly stopped in front of the gates as an intercom with a camera at top of it.

"Hello?" said Robbie pushing the talk button.

"HIIIII, I'll be right down!" yelled Pacifica from her end. The young teen wasted no time putting her hair on a pony tail, along with her multi-color jacket. A huge fan of the 90s, and 2000s Pacifica with all the money on her disposal manage to obtain an Ipod with all of her top songs.

This list includes, (but not limit to)

Blink 182

Sum 41

Hilary Duff

Pussy Cat Dolls

And so on…

It's not really clear when these two became friends, but their bond has grown so much that you almost think they're brother and sister. The young blond finally made her way to the car where the other two were waiting for her.

"About time."

"HIII Guys are you ready for the show of a life time?"

"Hehe I like your energy Paz, but how about you buckle up first, then let's get this show on the road." Said Robbie starting up the car again to take them to the event. While inside the car Paz couldn't stop bouncing up and down from her seat, which was something that Robbie notice. "Take it easy Paz you're going to hit your head."

"Okay I'm just so excited for the show."

"I can see that, how about you little man?"

"Huh what…"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I… can't wait."

"Well I just hope we can get some seats."

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem," said Gideon looking at the huge tent that could be seen five blocks away. "Those two love the spotlight."

"Amazing," said Pacifica.

The tent was colored white, with light blue stripes, and of course the all seeing-eye a menacing sight that holds strange secrets. The eye, something that always pop up when the twins were involve. What Gideon wanted to know was what does it mean? Is it a representation of the power the Twins hold, or something else? Gideon knew that today he was going to get some answers.

Inside the tent however there was an entirely new environment. All the lights were off, and the only thing that allowed the people to find their seats, were the small lid candles scatter all over. It felt ominous, it felt mysterious, but you couldn't help but feel a little intrigue about what will come next. The people were gathering families, couples, and single dudes with nothing else to do. They were all there buying their tickets, or finding their seats.

"Man there are a lot of people I wonder if we'll be able to buy tickets?" ask Robbie.

"Don't worry, we have a secret weapon," said Gideon.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"Just watch." The trio exit the car, and almost like magic all the camera men, all the people soon turned their head to look at the three of them to be more accurate Pacifica.

"Hey is that Pacifica Northwest!"

"IT IS!"

"PACIFICA OVER HERE"

"CAN WE GET A WORD?"

The people soon started to surround the young girl, giving the other two an opening, and Robbie got a good idea at what the power of money can do.

"See, clear line."

"I'm impress little man, but is she going to be okay?" ask Robbie.

"Oh yeah she likes the attention, and she also knows how to get away from it, trust me let's just get her ticket, she'll catch up," said Gideon.

"Okay come on that ticket booth looks good." The duo walked toward a table were the worker seemed a little different than the rest. The girl on the table was wearing the standard question mark T-shirt but she wore it over a hoodie. The girl herself was wearing black eye liner, she also had red hair, with freckles, she seemed joyless to say the least. "Hello?" said Robbie.

"Huh, hi…oh" said the girl looking stun at the sight of the boy in front of her.

"Is this where we can purchase tickets?"

"Ye…yes."

"Okay three tickets please." The girl took their money and handed them three tickets. "Thank you have a nice day, come on little man."

"My name is Wendy…"

"Excuse me."

"Um nothing enjoy the show."

"Sure."

Once inside part 1 of Gideon plans was complete, and now all that's left is to take care of Robbie. Not kill him, just keep him distracted, and the show itself could be his golden opportunity. The lights inside were dim, and the stage was dark, which meant that the twins weren't there yet. "So where do we sit?"

"Right there," said Gideon pointing at a few chairs that someone was already occupying. The person in one of the chairs turned to face them revealing Pacifica, surprising Robbie. "Told you she was good."

"I see come." Once they all sat down all that was left to do was to wait to for the show to begin.

Outside the tent a limo finally arrive as the red carpet was already in place for the twins. Once the car door open all the people just started gathering like bees to the queen. The twins finally stepped out walking to the door waving and smiling at the people. Instead of walking inside the twins went around the tent to go to their trailers. Waiting for them were Soos, Stan, and Wendy. Mabel was the first to say hi to all of them before going to her trailer for makeup. Dipper on the other hand stayed behind to talk to the group a little longer.

"So are we all ready for the show?"

"Of course kid, we made all the proper preparations, but just to make sure I should go double check somethings," said Stan leaving the group.

"I'll go get the people ready," said Soos leaving too.

Which left Wendy, and Dipper all alone exactly what he wanted. "So are you excited for the show?" ask Dipper.

"Not really I'm pretty much going to be waiting by the car, but I might go catch some of the act," said Wendy sounding indifferent.

"Okay well any request, if you want I can cut Mabel in half, or pull a rabbit out of my hat."

"A rabbit a little cheesy for you guys, just go and perform I better go," and with that the young red head was gone.

"Well bye," said Dipper before turning around to face his sister who witness the whole train wreck with a smile.

"That was depressing," said Mabel.

"Silence let's just get the show on the road."

Soos was standing alone on stage making bad jokes, and trying his best to be entertaining. You had to give it up for the guy a few people had smiles on their face, but that wasn't what they came to see. The lights went off again as all the candles around the stage lit up. Purple powder exploded on stage as the twins finally appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight I, we will answer one of the biggest questions in the world… What is impossible, a vague question I know but consider this the definition of impossible is not able to occur, exist, or be done. Tonight we will challenge that, because I believe that our imagination can make anything real, even the impossible," finished Dipper as he led magical rays flow from his hand.

After the third act Gideon gave a look to Pacifica letting her know he was going in. "Robbie I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure dude go ahead."

Gideon made his way to the back of the tent, where the trailers were. "Now the question is which one first… Dipper looks like the obvious choice, but Mabel might have a diary or something… Mabel it is," Gideon knew the door was lock so he made his way to the window. Due to his short stature it was going to be a little tricky for him to get up to the window. Lucky for him there were a few boxes from the show stacked up for him to climb. Once he was face to face with the door Gideon used all his muscle to finally break in. To his surprise the room seemed simple. Nothing to reveling just dresses, and a huge mirror. "Of course I should of guest the real dirt has to be in their house, but that place is a nightmare." Gideon was too distracted thinking about his next move to notice the show was about to reach its conclusion. Inside the tent the twins had the audience eating from their hands, even Robbie was impress by the twins. At first he thought it was all just smoke and mirrors, but it really felt like there was magic in the air.

Dipper took center stage as he took the mic for the big finish. "We hope that we've open your eyes to the impossible, because in the end that's what life is a bunch of impossible coincidence that the universe created, allowing humans to evolve, and lead all of you to our show. So now the big finish," Dipper took a step back as Mable snap her fingers as the whole stage was lit on fire. The fire spread, and soon consumed the stage. The twins banished in the fire and soon the flames exploded into burst of colors, and fireworks as the twins re-appeared unharmed. Needless to say the crowd went nuts, and threw flowers at the duo. After taking their bows and waving at the audience Dipper, and Mabel exit stage left. Quickly taking advantage of the event Stan wasted no time getting the toys, shirt, anything else you can think of ready in the souvenir shop. Although the man knew every secret that the twins had, and he taught them every spell it wasn't for the kids to be powerful, but for his ultimate end game money.

"Come one come all take a little bit of the magic with you!" yelled Stan. "Soos get ready."

"Yes sir."

The people gathered in large numbers wanting to take home some of the magic, Pacifica, and Robbie were also exiting the venue when they realize that someone was missing. "Okay where did Gideon go?" ask Robbie.

"Umm..."

"Pacifica what are you hiding?"

"I… well funny story."

"I wanted to go back in, but they wouldn't let me," said Gideon appearing from out of nowhere. "Yeah turns out I left so close to the finale that they didn't want me to ruin the magic, you know how those famous types are," said Gideon laughing off any suspicion.

"Well if you two don't mind I'm going to buy a few thing, you guys want anything?"

"No," said the two in unison.

"Okay."

Once he was out of view Gideon grabbed Pacifica to talk about his, 'discoveries.' "Okay so I was able."

"Yeah."

"To discover."

"Yeah!"

"Absolutely."

"YEAH!"

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Okay well I got nothing, I guess the real dirt is in their house, and that place is a fortress," said Gideon feeling defeated. "Well since I'm here I might as well get a hotdog you want something?"

"Nah I'll just wait for you guys by the car," said Pacifica approaching Gideon. "Hey don't look so sad you'll get them next time." Somehow her words made him better, or at least it put on smile on his face. Pacifica started to make her way to the car as she took out her Ipod and placed her headphones on her ear. The young girl started to dance around not caring who was watching. Waving her arms around, and shaking her hips Pacifica was having a fun time that is until she bumped into a crate. "Watch it, oh silly me," Pacifica started to dust herself off when she notice someone hiding behind a pair of bushes. "Is that… no way."

(A few minutes ago)

Once they exit the stage Dipper, and Mabel started to prepare themselves to go home. "Well that went well, what do you think sister?"

"It was great, you did mess up your landing, but nothing that I couldn't fix," said Mabel.

"Really well see, next time I won't be. Anyway what's next?"

"The limo is waiting for us, uncle Stan is outside with Soos."

"Oh, what about Wendy?"

"Oh brother don't bother she is not interesting," giggle Mabel.

"You don't know that!" said Dipper getting mad which cause his usual calm nature to banish.

"You really do have feeling for this girl… fine tell you what I'll head home without you. You can stay behind and help her with the sales, maybe some time alone will help you talk to her."

"Really, thank you sister I'll be home before sundown."

"I can't wait to hear your progress." And with that Mabel left with her uncle. Dipper quickly took a deep breath before heading outside by himself. Once outside he started to scout for Wendy, soon he found the red head, but something inside him wasn't letting him move. As much as he tried his legs just seem frozen in place. "If I can't get closer to her, then I'll just hide to make sure no one sees me." Dipper started to walk toward the bushes where he could get a better look at Wendy. Once there he started taking notes about everything she was doing, staying focus on his task Dipper didn't notice the blond behind him.

Pacifica walked closer to Dipper feeling surprise at what he was doing. A part of her wanted to leave him alone, but letting curiosity get the better of her she approached him and went down on her knees. Getting even closer she knew Gideon would never approve of her action, but she thought what's the worst that could happen? "Hey what are we doing?"

"What the," Dipper turned around to face Pacifica.

"HI!" waved the young girl.

Dipper quickly used his magic to levitate the young girl. "What do you want Ms. Northwest?"

"Hey take it easy, I was just minding my own business, when I saw you, what are you doing?"

"It's none of you concern," said Dipper turning around dropping her. "Now go away."

Pacifica already knew that she startled the lion, so might as well poke it some more. "Are you spying on that girl?"

"What…didn't I just tell you to go away?"

"Hey now, come on I know what's it like to like someone, but isn't stalking a little beneath you?"

"I suppose you're right, but what should I do, I want to talk to her, but my feet just would not move it must be some of the magic powder from the show."

"Or you're just nervous."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Dipper looking at the blond trying to prove that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look if you want to talk to her you just need to walk up to her and say hi," suggested Pacifica.

"What if I can't?"

"Okay then just get her to notice you, that shouldn't be too hard you are pretty flashy."

"What's that suppose too mean?"

"Just watch," said Pacifica taking Dipper's cape and ripping it.

"Hey!"

"Just relax, and watch," said Pacifica as she pulled out one of her extra jackets that she carries with her, and quickly places it on Dipper. "There!"

"I look ridiculous."

"Oh stop being such a baby, and watch… HEY WENDY!" yelled Pacifica. Upon hearing her name the young goth girl made her way to the kids. Although they never met before, it was impossible to live in Gravity Falls and not know who the northwest were.

"Hey you're Pacifica Northwest… why are you and Dipper hiding in the bushes?"

"Oh well we were…" Dipper was trying to get a word out but for some reason he was getting choked up.

"He wanted to get some fashion advice from me for his next show," said Pacifica.

"In a bush?"

"I work better when I'm close to nature. Anyway what do think a little more color than his usual blue getup," said Pacifica.

"Personally I would go with black, but it those look good on you Dipper."

"Thank you Wendy," said Dipper finally joining the conversation.

"I really need another girl's opinion on my design, but you know Mabel can be a little testy, so I thought why not you," said Pacifica.

"I would love to help, and…" Wendy couldn't finish her sentence as Robbie appeared behind the kids.

"Hey Paz I was looking for you all over the place, come on Gideon is getting bored," said Robbie.

"Hi…." Said Wendy.

"Oh hey, come on Paz."

"I'll just be a minute."

"Okay, just one minute," said Robbie as he headed back to the car.

"So I have to get back to it, but hey let me know if you have any other ideas for outfits, I would love to give you my thought,' said Wendy.

"Sure," said Dipper.

"Okay then bye."

Once the two were alone Dipper quickly turned to Pacifica. With a flick of his finger the young girl was trapped in one of his spells. "All right speak, how did you do it?"

"Do what," ask Pacifica trying to escape.

"How did you get her to talk to me without a spell or anything?"

"Easy I'm a girl, now can you please let me go."

Dipper quickly stopped the spell, and Pacifica fell to the ground. "Interesting so girls somehow have the power to get through to other girls."

"WHAT!? NO I just simply talked to her, is not that hard."

"Then in that case teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to… talk to girl."

"You're kidding?"

"No, and you will help me, or else."

"Or else what I am not afraid of you."

"How dare you I can turn your whole family into dogs, I can burn down all you money, and watch you fight ghost and demons I can…"

(Slap)

Dipper was stunned feeling the red mark on his face. "Okay I'll help you, but in return you can't talk to me like that, and you have ask a lot nicer."

"…"

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Pacifica Northwest will you teach me to talk to girls…?"

"Sure, I'll meet you here tomorrow, deal," said Pacifica extending her hand.

"Deal," said Dipper.

And with that Pacifica went to the car, and Dipper went to his limo. The deal seems simple enough, but nothing is ever as it seems in Gravity Falls. One thing is for certain though this was the beginning of a strange friendship.

 **For those of you wondering about my other story I'm still working on it. The next chapter for that one is coming soon, this is just something that I wrote because I recently found this AU and completely loved the idea. Enjoy, tell your friends, and Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
